Heaven's Tears
by Lady of Enchantment
Summary: Serena was an ordinary girl, wanting desperately to be a lady knight, and the only place where she could achieve that dream would be on Earth, and training alongside a blue-eyed prince.
1. A Knight's Jouney

Summary: Serena was an ordinary girl, wanting desperately to be a lady knight, and the only place where she could achieve that dream would be on Earth, and training alongside a blue-eyed prince.  
  
It is kind of a crossover-ish story  
  
Heaven's Tears  
  
The day was clear and sunny. Light breezes drifted through, stirring the multi-colored leaves gently. The sun gave off a golden shine, its heavenly rays alighted upon a beautiful girl who looked to be about 13 years of age. Her long hair was the color of the sun, her eyes the sky. The young girl sat on the grass, letting their soft tips brush against her hands. She stared off into the distance, seemingly lost in thought.  
  
"Serena!"  
  
The girl sat still, her eyes still staring wistfully ahead.  
  
A tall brunette appeared. Tied along her slim waist was a green apron. She walked over to the dreaming girl and tapped her on the shoulders, startling her out of her reverie.  
  
She looked up, "What is it that you need Lita?"  
  
"Don't sit there gawking at me Serena! There are things that need to be done! Come on!" Lita grabbed her arm and dragged her up, towing her toward a little cottage in which they lived.  
  
The cottage was well made, and the place that they called home. There wasn't much inside, except three rooms and the most basic furniture. The land that surrounded the cottage was theirs as well, left to them by an old lady who had taken them in when they were little. Now that she has passed on, Serena and Lita had done everything they could to keep the farm in good condition. The crops still needed to be harvested, the house scrubbed and cleaned, the animals taken care of.  
  
Heaving a great sigh, Serena released herself form Lita's grip and headed over to tend to the animals, while Lita started on the cottage. Walking dejectedly into the barn, she measured out feed for the horses, grain for the chickens, and hay for the cows. Farm life suited her just fine, but what she wanted most was to be a knight. She had read about their glamorous lives in books, and had heard about their brave battles from other village folks. But the fame of battle was not what she wanted. She wanted to fight. Ever since she was little, that was her dream, to be a great warrior. To be able to wield a sword and fend for herself and her country. Still, being a lady knight was out of the question. It just didn't happen, and the last lady knight had died hundreds of years ago. Since then, no one had offered themselves to the crown. Besides, only nobles and sons of high status are allowed, or required to undergo the training.  
  
She sighed again, and dumped hay into the pens, in which the cows grazed. Yet, there was a skim chance. People who showed themselves worthy in combat were allowed to train, yet that rarely happened. It was like one of those invisible lines that nobody crossed.  
  
She fed the chickens and collected their eggs, balancing them in a basket in one hand, while still holding two other pails in the other. Lita needed her here at the farm, and she would never leave her all the work just so that she could go off for adventures. Her mind flashed toward another station she had desperately wanted to go for. Mage. She knew nothing about magic, but she knew she had it. Once, when she had gotten mad at a bully, she felt her magic just jump out of her. The following years, she worked on meditation, trying hard to keep her magic under control. It was no use. Lita told her that she had just too much magic in her, and it would take professional help. But where was she supposed to get professional help?  
  
Finishing up her chores, she headed back to the cottage for lunch, her mind still elsewhere. Taking off her shoes, she slipped inside, her nose guiding her toward the kitchen.  
  
"Sit down," Lita offered, drawing up a chair and seating herself.  
  
Serena followed her example and they ate in silence.  
  
Finally she asked Lita, "What are your dreams Lita?"  
  
Startled, she looked up, "My dreams Serena?"  
  
"Yeah. Like what you would like to do with your life, if you got to choose."  
  
She looked down at the table, and placed her fork down, "I wanted to open up a little bakery of my own, yet we don't have the money. What about you?"  
  
Serena stabbed at a piece of broccoli, "I want to be a lady knight."  
  
Lita stopped mid-chew, "You're serious, aren't you?"  
  
She nodded.  
  
"Then what's stopping you?"  
  
"Everything."  
  
Lita looked at her friend for a while, then grinned, "You know Serena, what do you say we sell this farm and head over to the capital city? You could try out to be a knight, and I will put myself in the service of the cook. They are bound to accept me, with my cooking skills. When I've earned enough money, I'll open a little bakery. What do you say?"  
  
"What if I'm not good enough to be a knight?"  
  
"Nonsense! You are bound to be accepted! You have this natural talent and besides, I taught you everything I know in the martial arts apartment, and you did a great job teaching yourself everything else!"  
  
Serena smiled, "You're right. What are we waiting for?" She jumped out of her chair, but a warm hand stopped her from leaving. "We'll have to wait till the crops are harvested and winter passes us. During that time, you could start working out, and leave the rest to me."  
  
Serena smiled, and thanked her royal friend. Bit by bit, her dreams were beginning to unravel, leaving her a solid path to walk on toward her wildest imagination.  
  
End of Chapter 1  
  
What do you think? I've decided to try something new. I'm not sure exactly how this is going to work out, but I would really appreciate it if you could tell me how I'm doing. If enough people like it, I will continue. If I find that the story doesn't really spark any interest, I guess I'll just try something else. Thanks! 


	2. A Ruby in the Rough

Enjoy! It would be great if you would send in suggestions.  
  
A Ruby in the Rough  
  
Serena stood at the doorsteps of the cottage, and took a last look around. Everything that weren't packed up were sold to whoever who wanted it. Nothing was left except 2 horses, in which they decided to keep for the journey. Lita had chosen a beautiful chestnut mare, for which she had named Jupiter. Serena chose a silver mare named Silver Challenger. She was an elegant mare, strong and gentle, suiting her master perfectly.  
  
Taking a deep breath, Serena waved goodbye to her friends and set off, with Lita following not far behind. For the first few hours, no one spoke. Utter silence reigned except for the soft clip clops of the horses. As noon rolled around, Serena sighaled to stop at a brook, and passed out some bread and cheese.  
  
"What if we don't make it?"  
  
Lita looked up, "Of course we will Serena. You've got to stop doubting yourself."  
  
"I know, but think about it. If being a lady knight is so easy, there would have been others who would at least try out. Besides, if no one else, have gotten in, why would I be any different?"  
  
Lita sighed and stared at the bubbling brook, "Being a lady knight won't be easy. Being a girl, you would have to face hardships that no one else would have to go through. This won't be some simple little snap of the fingers. The second you start training, you're going to be tired and worn out during the day, during the night, and every living moment of your life. Why do you think no one succeeded? Being a knight isn't all about the glamour. Only the best survives the battles. The others probably will be dead within the month. Remember Serena, there will always be someone who is better than the best. You will meet your match someday, and it'll be a battle of survival. A knight's life is a harsh one, made alluring in books and tales, but it is not so."  
  
"I understand the dangers Lita, yet.. there's just something in my heart telling me that that is what I want to do. We should go. It's 3 day ride ahead of us."  
  
The rest of the trip was more relaxed, as the two girls chatted about whatever it was that came to mind. Lita gave out her plans to start a bakery, and Serena told her how she was doing in her training.  
  
As night fell, they still pushed ahead, neither feeling tired or sore. But by midnight, a stop was called, and without a word to each other, the girls fell into their sleeping bags and fell into a dreamless sleep.  
  
The next day was the same and so was the next. By the time they reached Elysion, they were saddle sore, and in a lousy mood. Yet, the sights and smells of the city bought them their complete attention. Being born and raised on a farm, they had never before thing so many people or items in one place. Goggled eyed, they guided their horses through the crowds, trying to see everything at once.  
  
"Wow," Lita whispered, "Imagine having to live here."  
  
"I think it's a bit too crowded for me. Let's go a bit faster. We can come back here some other day and explore," Serena kicked her horse into a trot.  
  
The winding roads brought them out of the city district and along an open field. The next sight completely took their breath away. There, sitting on a hill, lay the grandest palace there ever was. Even the pictures in books could not compare to the real thing.  
  
It was Lita who broke the silence, "Come on Serena. We've got to sigh you in."  
  
"I wish it is as simple as that. Sigh me in, indeed," Serena muttered.  
  
As they arrived at the gate, two guards with vicious looking spears blocked their entrance, "State your business."  
  
"I'm here to put myself in the service of the cook, and my friend here is to try out to be a lady knight."  
  
The guards froze for a second, then exchanged amused glances, "You may proceed. The kitchen is to the right and the duke of Whitebrooke's office is straight ahead."  
  
Serena gave a polite thank you before passing through. Promising to meet Lita at the entrance later on, the two girls went their own separate ways. Handing the reins to a young boy, Serena followed the directions given. Tentatively, she knocked on a wooden door.  
  
"Come in."  
  
Inside, the office was small, but incredibly neat. The duke sat at the desk, a pair of reading glasses on his nose. He was a stern looking man, with brown hair and beard, and a pair of sharp black eyes. His mouth was set in a thin line, and every inch of him gave off an authoritative aurora. Duke Crestin looked the young girl over, "Yes?"  
  
"I want to be a lady knight sir," Serena drew herself up, and tried to look confident.  
  
The duke's eyebrows shot up, "A lady knight? There hasn't been one for years. What makes you think that you could do it?"  
  
"I know I can."  
  
The duke studied the girl again, this time letting his eyes take in more details. The girl was pretty short, and seemed delicate, as if one push would send her head over heels. But what astounded him was her beauty, clear and innocent. The way she held herself told him that she was determined. Still, determination is only one of many skills a knight is required to have, especially for a lady knight.  
  
"Name?"  
  
"Serena."  
  
"Age?"  
  
"14"  
  
"Parents?"  
  
"I don't know my parents sir."  
  
The duke looked sternly over from his writing, "Only nobles' son, and in your case, daughters are allowed here."  
  
"I'm willing to prove myself sir."  
  
"Very well. We begin now."  
  
The duke of Whitebrooke led the girl out of his office, leading her to an open field. He doubted the girl greatly, yet there was something about her that just showed great strength. He nodded to a set of bows and arrows.  
  
Serena picked one and strung the bow, knotting the end tightly. Holding the arrow steady, she pulled it back, aimed, and let go. It fell true, landing neatly in the center dot. Duke Crestin stayed silent, his face giving off no emotions. He moved the target back till it was about 75 meters off, and motioned for Serena to try again. She once again pulled back the arrow, and let it fly. It planted itself right next to the previous one.  
  
No words were said, as they moved on, this time to fencing. Then martial arts, jousting, and finally horseback riding. By the time they were through, Serena was ready to sit down and just die. Every muscle was screaming in protest at so much work.  
  
"You might feel tired now, but this is only a mere fraction of what you will be feeling if you do get in. I shall talk to the king about this, and I will give you my decision tomorrow. Be here at noon and don't be late," without giving a backward glance, the duke stalked away.  
  
Serena sighed and went to get Silver back from the stables. Giving her a little pat, and a kiss on the nose, she led her out.  
  
"Where do you think you are going with that horse?" A voice called out from behind her.  
  
She didn't turn around and just kept on walking, "Absolutely none of your business!"  
  
"I command you to halt!"  
  
She paid him no heed.  
  
"Stop this second! I'll have the guards put you into prison for treating me this way!"  
  
Serena spun herself around to see a young man around 16 years of age. He held himself proudly, with black hair tumbling over his midnight blue eyes.  
  
"I didn't realize I was talking to a lady. I thought you were just some little boy playing around here without permission," he paused, letting his eyes roam across her in appreciation.  
  
She bristled, "Great, now that we got over that mistake of yours, we can just get on with our lives."  
  
Ignoring the anger in her voice, he continued, "I'm Prince Endymion of Earth, or just Prince Darien for short."  
  
Serena was unimpressed, "I hope you did not introduce yourself for the benefit of hearing me actually start on my manners."  
  
"Of course not, I was hoping you would introduce yourself in turn."  
  
"Well, keep on hoping."  
  
********  
  
'Who does the girl think she is? Probably from the country. No proper lady would dress in breeches,' Darien though as entered his father's chambers.  
  
"Ah, Darien. There you are. Duke Crestin is informing me of a very odd event that took place today."  
  
"Really father?"  
  
"Yes. A young girl wants to become a knight. What do you think?" "A lady knight?" Darien looked up in surprise.  
  
"The duke tells me that she had done admirably in her tests, and that she was indeed a natural," the king looked thoughtfully at his son, "should I accept her?"  
  
"She probably can't find herself a husband, so she joins us. How pathetic. Let her in father. I would like to see how she does in her training. It would indeed be interesting."  
  
End of chapter 2  
  
REIVIEW PLEASE!! Anything.. well almost anything would be welcomed. It would be great to know what you think of my story, so I can get an idea if I should continue it or not. So, if you like this story, please tell me, and if you don't.. well.. you could tell me what I could do to make it better. Thank you! 


	3. The Basis of Hope

That was quick, wasn't it? Read and review please. I'd like to know what my readers think.  
  
The Basis of Hope  
  
The next day, Serena found herself at that same door. Muttering a little prayer, she knocked timidly.  
  
"Come in."  
  
She slipped inside, and closed the door gently after. The duke got up, his eyes studying the girl once again. She stood there, wringing her hands.  
  
"Tell me, why do you want to be a knight? I find it hard to believe that no one would take you as his wife, even at your young age."  
  
"I don't want to marry sir. All of my life, I wanted to fight. Are all girls born to marry and serve their husbands? Are there no other path that they can take?"  
  
"Well said," his face broke into a smile, "there are not that many girls like you, and I am proud to welcome you to be one of us."  
  
Serena stared at him for a second, "Really?"  
  
The duke seated himself once again at his table, all humor vanished from his face. "I'll assign someone to show you around. All questions you have will be directed to him. You will start out as a page for 4 years. If you pass the tests at the end, you shall move on to be a squire for another 4 years. After that, you are a knight. But, as a page, you will be doing everything that a squire or knight orders you to do. There will be no slacking off on your part just because you are a girl. You are training among boys, and you will be treated as such. You will have a separate room to yourself and you shall not enter anyone else's room without supervision. If I find that you violate that rule, you shall be kicked out no questions asked. Do I make myself clear?" Serena flushed, and bowed her head in respect.  
  
"A maid will direct you to your quarters. Your training will officially begin the day after tomorrow. Any questions?"  
  
"Yes sir. How many people are supposed to share a room?"  
  
"Five."  
  
"Is it possible that I find some girls to share my room?"  
  
The duke nodded, "as long as they already live in this castle and wishes to share a room with you."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
********  
  
"Lita! I got in! I got in!" Serena through herself in the kitchen, ignoring the scalding looks sent her way.  
  
"That's great! I told you that you could do it!"  
  
"Look, all I need is someone to share a room with me, anyone interested?"  
  
Lita jumped up in delight, "You mean I can?"  
  
"Of course. In fact, my room's supposed to hold five. Do you know anyone who would like to join us?"  
  
"You bet I do! Here, meet Amy," Lita beckoned toward a blue-haired girl who smiled timidly toward her, "She's a assistant professor. She'll be teaching you too."  
  
"Really? Wow, you must be really smart."  
  
"Wait Serena, meet Rei and Mina. Rei is an apprentice to the head priest here," Lita gestured to a raven haired beauty who stuck out a hand to shake, "Mina's working in the kitchen with me."  
  
"It's nice to meet you."  
  
"Likewise," the blond piped.  
  
"What are we waiting for then? Let's get unpacking. I'll meet you guys later okay?"  
  
"Sure!"  
  
Serena skipped out and hurried to get their bags. Swinging them on her shoulder, she went in search for her room. What she saw made her drop her bags. Five beds lined next to each other, each supplied with its own night table. On one side of the wall laid a rack, used for holding her weapons. A full-sized mirror stood on the opposite side, next to an oak desk. There was a walk in closet, a tidy little bathroom, and a large area covered by a rug for her to practice with her weapons or do her homework.  
  
The girls crowded around, "I love it!"  
  
"Yeah," Amy agreed, "This is so much better than our old rooms."  
  
The unpacking was quick and neat, thanks to Lita's owl eyes, who caught anyone who was putting a pin out of place. They spend the rest of the day, sitting around and just telling everyone about themselves.  
  
"I don't know my parents," Serena confessed.  
  
"Neither do I," Lita added.  
  
Ami, Mina, and Rei glanced at each other, "Nor do we."  
  
"That's weird, isn't it? None of us have ever seen our parents. I always like to think that I'm from the moon. The place just seems to be so enchanting," Serena whispered, looking silently out the window.  
  
"It's not just you Serena, it seems we all feel a bond with the moon."  
  
"Do you think that we are from there then? All five of us?"  
  
"Might be."  
  
The room stayed quiet for a while.  
  
"Come on guys. We should be celebrating today. Let's not get gloomy. We should have fun," Mina threw a pillow at Rei, who immediately returned it, yelling about blond air heads.  
  
Hearing the insult on her hair, Serena grabbed a pillow as well, hurling it at Rei who dodged it, and hit Lita instead. Amy was the last to join, but with a mutter of 'oh well' she entered the mayhem.  
  
********  
  
"Get up Serena! Now! You haven't even begun training and you are already going to be kicked out," Lita tried desperately to wake up the snoring blond. The others had already gone to do their work.  
  
"Mmmm. Lita, bug off."  
  
"NOW, Serena. The boys are going to begin training soon. You need to be sponsored."  
  
"Oh shit. Why didn't you wake me up earlier?" Like a whirlwind, Serena jerked awake. Grabbing a pair of golden breeches and matching tunic, she rushed into the bathroom, slamming the door closed.  
  
"Like how? I already threatened you with no cookies and you still ignore me. Nothing gets worth than that."  
  
"No time to talk Lita," Serena put up her hair in a high ponytail and peaked her head out the door. The other boys were beginning to line up in front of Duke Crestin.  
  
"We have a new page joining us today. I need someone to sponsor her."  
  
Murmurs of "a girl' and 'have we gone desperate?' followed.  
  
"Silence!" the duke bellowed.  
  
"Are there any volunteers?"  
  
No hands raised.  
  
"Don't go all raising your hands at once. Are there anyone? Speak up!"  
  
"I'll do it."  
  
All heads turned to the crown prince.  
  
"Very well. I trust you all will treat this girl with the respect you show each other. Act otherwise, and you will face me in my office. Is that understood?"  
  
Reluctant nods followed.  
  
"Let me introduce Serena then," the duke beckoned for the girl to walk closer.  
  
The boys goggled, speechless. There, standing in front of them, was the mere wisp of a girl. Golden haired flowed all the way down her back. Innocent baby blue eyes shined back at them. She gave off a golden glow. There was no way in their minds that she was going to make the hard life. One little push could have broken her.  
  
Darien took a step back as he recognized the girl that argued with him yesterday. He saw that his theory of her unable-to-find-a-husband had to be changed. She was the most beautiful and enchanting girl he has ever met. What was she doing here? She should be spending her time doing what all girls these days do. Spending their days primping up their hair and cooing over men.  
  
Serena was getting tired of having everyone stare at her. Squaring her shoulders, she returned the angry glares sent her way. One by one, the boys walked past her. One boy with an ugly sneering face shoved her against the wall. She shoved him back, only harder. He hit another boy with brown spiky hair and they both turned toward her. Serena held her ground, her eyes daring them to take her on.  
  
Darien hanged back and watched.  
  
"You're just a girl. You'll go running back to your mother before long."  
  
"Like you did? Bet she just threw you back out the door. Figures, isn't it? What sensible family would allow you to stay at home? It'll be a disgrace," she retorted.  
  
"Take that back."  
  
"Why should I?"  
  
"Do you know who you are talking to?"  
  
"Yeah. An ugly, fat, disgusting pig!"  
  
"I'm the son of a noble and I can have you thrown in jail."  
  
"So? I don't give a damn who you are the son to. Personally, I think there must have been some mistake. Are you sure that you haven't been switched with the neighbor's pig when you were born? If people like you can be nobles, then anyone can."  
  
"Enough!" Darien's voice cut in.  
  
Serena turned toward him.  
  
End of chapter 3 (REVIEW PLEASE)  
  
Please review: I'm not trying to sound like a nanny, but it would mean a lot to me.  
  
I know you guys don't like cliff hangars.. neither do I, if fact. But, if you have read any of my other stories, you would know, that I use them a lot. Anyway, I'll try to update soon. You have to admit, I am updating often these days. I'll try to get the next chapter up in 2 to 3 days. Till then! 


	4. Sparkling Magic

Read and review. There's no use writing much here, cause I doubt anyone would read it, so enjoy this chapter!  
  
Tell Me Why  
  
"Enough!" Darien's voice cut in.  
  
Serena turned toward him.  
  
"You!"  
  
"I know it's me."  
  
The boy whom Serena was arguing took one look at Darien, and began blubbering, "Beginning your pardon, your highness."  
  
Serena tried to keep back a laugh, but it didn't work. Both boys turned to her and she tried unsuccessfully to compose herself.  
  
"What do you think you are laughing at?" he snarled.  
  
"You.. duh."  
  
"Why you little.."  
  
"Kelvin! Hold your tongue. I won't have you cursing the new page."  
  
"I won't mind.. really. I, for one would like to know what Kelvin has to say," she looked innocently at the prince. "What do you say Kelvin? Let's hear it."  
  
"You are dismissed Kelvin. Go back to your duties."  
  
Shooting Serena an I'll-get-you-later-just-you-wait look, he silently trudged off.  
  
She heaved a big sigh as she watched him leave. She had made an enemy before she even met anyone. Reluctantly, she turned to face the prince. It was not in her best interest to make enemies with the crown prince, yet, she was given no choice.  
  
"I admire your guts. However, you shall do well to refrain yourself from fighting with everyone here."  
  
She snorted, "What, you think I like to pick fights? You think I like to go stick my nose where it likes to get whacked? If people here are polite, I wouldn't be going through this mess."  
  
"So, your name is Serena."  
  
"Only friends get to call me that. You can just address me by my full name, which is Serenity."  
  
Darien's hands clenched at the haughty tone, "Don't forget I'm a prince."  
  
"As if. If you keep on reminding me of that little fact, there's no way I'm going to forget it."  
  
"Good."  
  
"But, it doesn't really matter if I know or not, does it? Either way, it makes no difference."  
  
"I can have you executed."  
  
Serena turned to face him, sticking her chin out stubbornly, "I don't fear death."  
  
To her surprise, the prince gave an amused smile, "You would do well."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I was only testing you, to see if you have any chance to become a lady knight. It seems to me that you just might make it, even if that tongue of yours is going to get you in trouble some day."  
  
"Do you really think I can do it?"  
  
"You have the determination for it and as long as you can survive the training, you'll do fine."  
  
"There I was, thinking you were just an asshole of a prince."  
  
"You're way too honest for your own good."  
  
"Whatever. Aren't you supposed to show me around?"  
  
"Come on then."  
  
"You'll have training all morning and a good part of the afternoon. Then, you will have lessons in arithmetic, magic, reading and writing, history, and a language of your choice. You'll get homework daily in each of your classes, and you are expected to keep up. Lights out is at 11:15. Breakfast is at 7:00 in the morning, lunch at noon and dinner at 7:00."  
  
Serena walked next to Darien, as she tried to absorb everything, "We have to be up at 5 in the morning?"  
  
"Yeah. The average amount of sleep you'll probably be getting in the next year is about 5 to 6 hours. You're get used to it. Oh, there's a spring ball next week. Normally, pages have to serve at parties and balls, but we are allowed to attend this one."  
  
Serena paled visibly, "I hate parties. Is it formal?"  
  
"Pretty much."  
  
The next morning, Serena was up before the girls. Slipping into a pair of breeches and a tunic, she sprinted out the door, ready for her first day of training.  
  
"Serena! Over here!" Darien waved her over to their table.  
  
"That's Serenity to you!"  
  
"Meet Jadeite, Malachite, Zoisite, and Nephrite. They are my guardians and they will be training alongside you."  
  
"Guardians?"  
  
"Yeah, we save Prince Darien here from any murdering thieves," Jadeite grinned at the girl.  
  
She took to him immediately, liking his carefree smile, "It's a pleasure meeting you."  
  
"So, you're that charming lady knight-in-training everyone's talking about. I must admit, I was expecting a big, fat, girl, who can wring me dry in one fist."  
  
Serena bell-like laugh mingled with his, "Are you disappointed? I would say that you would value your life."  
  
"It would be interesting training along you Serenity."  
  
"Please, call me Serena."  
  
That received an indignant look from the prince, which went unnoticed by Serena.  
  
Finishing up her breakfast, Serena joined the boys to the training field. Duke Crestin stood there, and alongside him was the king.  
  
"We'll be practicing hand to hand combat today. Pair up with a partner."  
  
Glancing around, she noticed that no one even glanced her way. Sighing dejectedly, she cursed her luck.  
  
A hand stretched into her line of vision, "Do you need a partner?" She looked up, and saw a dirty-blond haired guy. His smile was easy, and his eyes showed kindness.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"No problem. My name's Andrew."  
  
"Serena."  
  
"Now that you've all found a partner, you'll be practicing punching and blocking. Decide right now who's on the offensive and who's on the defensive, and begin!" The duke moved through the rows, correcting stances.  
  
Serena concentrated on the drills, blocking each punch expertly. Someone shoved her roughly to the side, making her bump into person next to her. Turning, she found herself facing Kelvin. Looking around, she saw that the duke had left them alone in their training.  
  
"No one's here to save your hide now, so why don't you just be a good little girl and go home, that is, after I give you a good beating?"  
  
The boys began to form a circle around them. Andrew moved to help out his new found friend, but Darien stopped him, "Let's see what she's going to do in a situation like this."  
  
Serena moved herself into a fighting stance. She waited for the first move. Lowering his head like a bull, Kelvin charged. She stood her ground, and waited for the last possible moment. She did a little flip over him as he went by, and dropped harmlessly on her feet.  
  
"Is that the best you can do? You call yourself a page? I'm surprised you even got as far. How much did your family have to pay to make sure they don't kick you out?"  
  
"Shut up."  
  
"You know what your problem is Kelvin?" Serena dodged another punch. "You think you are all that. Everything in this world has to revolve around you. It's Kelvin this, and Kelvin that. Didn't it ever occur to you that you're not the absolute ruler of the world, that there is always someone better than you?"  
  
"You're all talk. Let's see you do something, then."  
  
"Gladly," Serena spun on her heels, dodged a kick directed toward her ankle, and felt her heels connect with Kelvin's face. Not breaking the rhythm, she knocked the breath out of his body and flipped him over her shoulder. Before he even touched the ground, her leg lashed out, and threw five feet into the air.  
  
She walked over to him, and knelt next to him, offering him her hand, "How about a truce?"  
  
"Go rot in hell! Girls will never be lady knights. You'll never survive," he spat.  
  
Serena recoiled, "I offered you a truce, and yet you still refuse to see me as an equal." She felt anger course through her veins, igniting something within her. Storm clouds began to gather. Lighting flashed, and the rain began to fall heavily. Her ponytail escaped her braid and her hair began to whip around in the wind.  
  
The prince dashed forward, "Get a grip on yourself Serena!"  
  
The storm disappeared, and Serena collapsed.  
  
End of chapter 4  
  
Tell me what you think. It really means a lot to me if I know what my readers think ^.^ The only thing I ask of you is to review. Is that too much to ask? I'll have the next chapter up as soon as possible, but hey, I'm only human. 


	5. Dark Destiny

Wow. That was fast, wasn't it? I'm currently on holiday break so I can spend a lot of time working on this story. I will try to work on my other stories as well, but I make no promises.  
  
One other thing, I'm not planning to give every detail of the 8 years of Serena's training. That would be so boring. ^.^  
  
Dark Destiny  
  
The prince dashed forward, "Get a grip on yourself Serena!"  
  
The storm disappeared, and Serena collapsed.  
  
She sat there, with her head in her hands, "Ouch." Struggling back tears of pain, she forced herself to calm down.  
  
"I'm fine now, and my name's Serenity. Don't forget that."  
  
Slowly, she pulled herself up. Tottering on her feet, she fell straight into Darien's arms. With a muffled protest, she pushed herself off him, and staggered. Andrew came to assist her.  
  
Serena turned to crying body of Kelvin, "You're not worth my time. Just don't mess with me again."  
  
A loud applause sounded in the air, cut off by the Duke marching in with the king at his heels, "What in the name of Golden Crystal is going on here?!"  
  
He paused and glanced at the bruised face of Kelvin, and then the panting Serena, "A fight huh?"  
  
"Both of you, I want you to report to me when your lessons are over with. I expected better of you Kelvin, picking fights from a new page, and you Serena, for letting yourself get angered by him."  
  
"I'm sorry m'lord," Serena looked down, shamefaced.  
  
"All of you! Get back to your exercises or I'll have you all by the ears in my office. Got that?"  
  
Sullenly, everyone returned to their places and began again.  
  
"That was a really great fight you had back there. Where did you learn that kind of skill?" Andrew asked, clear admiration on his face.  
  
"A friend of mine."  
  
********  
  
After hand to hand combat, was horsemanship. Each page was required to pick out 2 horses from the royal stables. Since Serena already had Silver, she only had to pick out one other. As she walked down rows and rows of stalls, she found none that suited her. They were all raggedly looking ponies.  
  
"Can't find a horse?"  
  
"There are no horses here," Serena turned toward the hostler.  
  
"If you want a horse, there's one in the back there."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"He's brother to the prince's horse. I'm not really suggesting that you take him, cause he'll dump you second you step up into the saddle. Aye, vicious temper he has, 'tis the devil himself."  
  
Serena ignored him as she gaped at the horse standing in front of her. A stallion of magnificent height stood in front of her. His head was poised in the air, with pointy ears, a delicate nose, and black amber eyes, which held a fiery flame. His black mane flowed down like the waves of the sea, his muscles rippled under the fine coat of midnight black. "Wow, what's his name?"  
  
"Doesn't have one. We just called him the devil."  
  
"I'll take him. I think I'll name him Midnight Destiny." Slowly, she entered his stall, holding one hand in front of her. Midnight paused a moment, before curiously sniffing her hand.  
  
"Well, I'll be darned. You really have a way with horses. He's yours, seeing how you're the only one who could handle him. Not even the prince can, and that's why he had to settle for his brother. Good luck with him."  
  
"It's almost as if you're destined to be for me," Serena whispered. Grinning, she saddled him. All this time, he stood obediently, swishing his long tail back and forth. When she was done, he gave her a gentle nudge, and she led him out.  
  
Utter silence reigned, as the boys stared at the horse that stood next to Serena. Jaws dropped, drool drizzled, and eyes blinked. The prince stood in a state of shock, at his side stood Midnight's brother, whom he had named Black Gold. How was it that this puny girl could gain this horse's trust in one go when even he had tried and failed miserably for months?  
  
"Interesting choice Serena. Let's see if you could ride him. Everyone, mount up!" the riding master called out.  
  
In one sooth move, she vaulted onto Midnight's back. Sitting up there felt great, and she couldn't help but feel proud that she had gotten so far. The riding master was pleased that Serena was such an expert horsewoman. He gave her more complicated exercises to strengthen her legs and communicate more with her horse more.  
  
Whey the boys headed for the fencing arena, she was in a pretty good mood, and ready to prove herself further. With a short introductory lesson, they were once again assigned to a partner to practice the drills. To her dismay, Serena found herself facing the blue-eyed prince.  
  
"How did you get the devil to listen to you?"  
  
"Who wants to know? Oh, and his name is Midnight Destiny now, so you can address him as such," she retorted, parrying his blow.  
  
"I worked with him for months, and only got broken ribs in return."  
  
Serena winced at their swords clashed with each other. She stood her ground, "Maybe he just needs a woman's touch."  
  
"He's a magnificent horse, isn't he? He could have been one of the best with my training."  
  
"It's always about you again, isn't it? You don't believe that someone else lower than your mighty status could do something better than you. I was wrong to expect someone better than an egotistical, stuck-up, and selfish prince. What is it with boys and their I-own-the-world attitude?" (an: Hey, can anyone answer that question?  
  
"But, my dear Serena, you seem to forget that I do own this world."  
  
"You're such an ass."  
  
Darien's laugh ran out, clear and deep.  
  
********  
  
"I can't believe we have so much homework! How in the hell of the world are we supposed to finish this?" Serena whined, shifting her books.  
  
"You just do what you can. Hey, what class do we have next?" Jadeite looked around for his schedule.  
  
"Magical studies," Andrew replied, waving the schedule in front of his nose.  
  
"Do you guys have the magical power?" Serena asked.  
  
"We all do," Darien gestured toward his generals.  
  
"What about you Andrew?"  
  
"I don't have much magic like the prince or his guardians. I can only do simple things like light a candle and such."  
  
"That reminds me," Malachite cut in "you know, royalties are the ones that holds the most magic. Yet, you have more than I've ever seen anyone hold, including the king. Where are you from? Your magic is indeed rare."  
  
"I.. I don't know my parents. A friend of mine and I were found on the doorsteps of an old lady, who took us in and raised as one of her own. There has been no clue to where I'm from, except a locket."  
  
"Can I see it?"  
  
Hesitantly, Serena revealed a heart shaped locket, and waited as the head general looked it over. Finally, he returned it to her, his face grave, "Serena, do you know that Prince Darien's betrothed?"  
  
She shook her head.  
  
"Well, he is betrothed to the princess of the moon, Princess Serenity. The decision was made when the princess was born. To celebrate this union, Darien presented little Serenity a locket, the exact copy of the one you hold in your hand Serena."  
  
"Whoa, whoa. Hold your horses. First of all, like you said, this could just be a copy, and as for my name, I just liked the sound of Serenity, so I adopted it as my name. To be exact, I named myself after Queen Serenity, or just Serena for short. Besides, the princess is not missing, is she?"  
  
"Far as we know, no. But there's been no contact with her for quite a while," Darien interrupted.  
  
"It's just a coincidence, some really bizarre coincidence," Serena protested.  
  
"She might be right. It could just be some coincidence. Besides, the princess is still alive, so she can't possibly be her."  
  
"Don't scare me like that. Come on, let's get to class."  
  
The professor had long white hair, and his aurora radiated power, "Welcome to my class students. There's a new student in this class is that not so? Step up please Serena. I just need to test you for magic."  
  
"She has magic Artemis. We've all seen it," Darien spoke up.  
  
"Is that so? Well Serena, step up anyway. Do you know how to control your magic yet?"  
  
She shook her head.  
  
"I see. All right, you'll practice meditation. Reach inside of yourself and clear your mind. See if you can use your mind to control it.  
  
"Now.. for the rest of you guys, turn to page 88 of your textbook, 'the origins of magic'.."  
  
End of this chapter  
  
Okay, you'll probably tire of me repeating this again and again, but one more time: REVIEW PLEASE!  
  
On a happier note, I'm going to start up on my other stories again. 


	6. A Lady of Gold

Here it is! That was fast, wasn't it? Anyway enough of my blabbering. Read, review, and enjoy!  
  
A Girl of Gold  
  
The next week of training was the usual. Serena did remarkably well in her training, and her teachers were remarkably satisfied with her work. So satisfied with her ability to keep up, the Duke gave her a day off. The news thrilled Serena greatly. The daily training was draining her of all her energy. Though she put up a brave font, she constantly felt her muscles ache. But sheer determination kept her going, giving her just enough strength to keep up with the boys. Already, she had lost weight, and her waist was slimmer than ever. The meals that were given to the pages could not sustain her, and only Lita's cooking kept her from pure exhaustion. The girls were extremely worried and decided a day out in the city was the best remedy for their friend.  
  
"Remind me why I'm here again," Serena muttered.  
  
"Well, shopping of course!" Mina pointed at the various stalls and all the brightly colored items, "Besides, isn't there a party tomorrow? We have to get a dress for you!"  
  
"Hold your horses. I'm a page remember? I can't go wearing a dress to the ball tomorrow!"  
  
"Don't be such a worrywart," Rei fingered a beautiful red gown, "Besides, isn't Kelvin and his cronies still giving you a hard time? This is the best opportunity to go punch them in the face. When they see you wearing a dress, looking so radiantly beautiful.."  
  
"One..they'll fall in love with you or two..they'll get pissed at you and you'll have an excuse to beat their fat behinds," Lita finished.  
  
"At least think about the prince," Mina shot her a sly look.  
  
"What's that supposed to mean? He hates my guts!"  
  
Amy pulled a face, "Who would like your guts?"  
  
"You know what I mean! We're not even on speaking terms."  
  
"That's not from what I see. You guys are on speaking terms, spitting insults at each other at every possible moment. But hey 'you only hurt the one you love.'" Rei spoke with mock wisdom.  
  
"In that case, you like Jadeite then? I saw you swing a wrench at his head. You guys must love each other a lot. That would also mean, that you guys won't mind if I hurt you a lot."  
  
"She was just kidding. That saying only applies to a few rare situations, which would be yours. But, you have to admit Serena, the prince is so cute. You must be blind if you don't like him! Besides, didn't you know there are two princes? Prince Darien is the crown prince and there's Prince Seiya."  
  
"First of all, I don't know Prince Seiya. Secondly, Endymion's engaged! Thirdly, he is the most arrogant man I've ever met."  
  
"How many have you met?" Amy asked.  
  
"Can we just drop this conversation?"  
  
Mina swung to face Serena, "Look, we'll make you a deal. I'll try to stop meddling in your love life for one month if you wear a dress to the ball."  
  
"I'll help with your homework," Amy added.  
  
"I'll bring you more cookies."  
  
"And I'll let you read my comics."  
  
"Deal."  
  
The rest of the day passed quickly. Serena found her perfect dress and bought a few more articles that she would need. Before long, she stood in front of her mirror with her four friends surrounding her, giving her suggestions to what she should do with her hair and so forth. When everything was laid out, Serena headed to bed, dreading the party for the next day. That dread did not go away the next day during her morning exercises. Andrew and Jadeite tried to lighten her mood by telling jokes.  
  
"What are you going to wear girl?" Kelvin stepped out of the shadows.  
  
Serena squared her shoulders against the intruder.  
  
"I doubt you're going to wear a dress. You are going to be so laughed at! People are going to see you can't even act like a proper lady. To top it all off, you won't fit in with the boys. You are nothing," smirking, he left.  
  
Serena's fist clenched. She'd show him!  
  
********  
  
Serena stood in front of her mirror and looked hard at her image. She wore a golden dress that hugged her figure and flared out at her waist to rest in a pool at her feet. Moons intertwined at her collar and silver stars were printed on her sleeves. A golden shawl circled around her arms and stretched in the middle to flow down her back and onto the floor like a train. A pair of golden gloves showed off her slim fingers. (an: imagine Belle's dress in Beauty and the Beast, with the extra shawl, moon and stars.)  
  
A thin golden chain held up the top portion of her hair together. The rest spread down her back. She wore no makeup, except for a touch of lip gloss. On her feet, she wore matching high-heel golden shoes. She looked like a goddess, radiating light. Smiling contently she glided out the door. She had been taught to behave like a lady when she was little, and somehow, those lessons just stuck to her..most of the time anyway.  
  
She stood before the set of doors that led to the ball and gathered up her courage. With a determined sigh, she pushed open the doors and entered. A hush gathered as everyone turned toward the newcomer. Men stared. And stared. The women stared. Then cast her jealous stares. Even the king had let his jaw drop, and the queen's repeatedly poking did not bring him out of his stupor. The prince was frozen in his spot. The beautiful girl, whom he did not recognize, was the absolute angel of his dreams. The rooms began active again, as people began to talk about the mysterious girl. Serena pushed herself into the crowd to look for Andrew. She found him, sitting with the generals, chatting. Walking over, she tapped him on the shoulder.  
  
He turned.  
  
"Look, Andrew. I need a favor."  
  
"Whoa. Do I know you?"  
  
Serena looked at him, "Hello? It's me. Serena? How do you not recognize me?"  
  
"Serena? Wow! You look great! Oh my god, you really look magnificent. What do you need?"  
  
"I need you to find Kelvin and tell him that I've decided not to come today. If my best friend can't recognize me, he most likely can't either."  
  
"Aye aye!"  
  
Confident that her plan would work, Serena turned to see the prince approaching her table. Turning her back to him, she made conversation with the generals.  
  
"Wow. You really did a great job dressing up for this."  
  
"I was blackmailed."  
  
"By Mina I suppose?" Malachite asked.  
  
"How did you know?"  
  
"I know her. She's the only one who would come up wit the idea to have you dress up like this."  
  
"I have to say though, revenge is sweet."  
  
"M'lady, can I have this dance?" the prince interjected, offering his arm.  
  
Serena exchanged a glance with Jadeite, who looked as if he's going to crack up any moment.  
  
"You must be Prince Endymion."  
  
"And you are.."  
  
"Friends call me Serena, but you may address me by my full name, which is Serenity. We have met before, have we not?"  
  
Realization dawned. Gracefully, Serena stood up. Like a perfect lady, she curtsied deeply, "If you may excuse me, your highness.."  
  
"This is some joke, isn't it Serena?"  
  
"Serenity," she corrected, "This is no joke. It's your fault that you find yourself so easily wooed by an 'unfeminine girl who can't get married off,' as you put it. It's amazing what a pretty face can do to a person, isn't it?" like a queen with her head held high, she walked off. The prince followed her.  
  
She spotted Kelvin and his little friends muttering to each other about something. Deciding to complete her little fun, she strolled over,  
  
"You hear that? That girl isn't here. She must have been scared off, the little bitch." She heard him say.  
  
"You must be the son of the lord of Darkcastle," she asked him lightly.  
  
"Why, madam, I am," turning, Kelvin gave her a deep bow.  
  
"Do you mind if I join your table?" Serena kept up lady acting, keeping her voice to a sweet tremor.  
  
Darien watched in amusement.  
  
"I'll be honored," Kelvin looked pleased and proud that the beautiful lady had decided to join them instead of anyone else.  
  
Serena sat down gracefully, gathering her skirts to spread around her, "Kelvin..may I call you Kelvin?" she paused and waited for his answering nod, before continuing, "Why is it that girls are always referred to bitches, but never boys?"  
  
He stared at the turn of conversation.  
  
"Do you know that a bitch really means a female dog? Now, I ask you, what is so bad about a female dog? Or, should I say, what's so bad about a son of a bitch? Or, son of a female dog? I couldn't help but hear your conversation earlier and comment. I'm sorry if I'm invading any private space. One other thing before I leave. You mentioned a girl that failed to attend this ball? Well, if seems to me that she's here after all."  
  
Kelvin glanced around.  
  
"You prove to me that you are more stupid that I had previously thought. My name's Serenity by the way. I'm a page here as well. I hope that answers your questions. It was nice meeting you Kelvin." Her voice was kept soft, and Serena gave him a sweet smile. Rising, she made her very ladylike exit.  
  
As soon as she was out of site in the crowd, she was grabbed by the waist and swept on to the dance floor. Startled, she looked up to see the prince smiling coolly at her, "That was a remarkable show of skills Lady Serenity. Who knew you had it in you?"  
  
"That goes for you too. Who knew you actually were a gentleman? Last time I checked, you were still a snobby, arrogant, and Mr. I-know-everything wannabe," Serena glared, trying unsuccessfully to free herself from his grip.  
  
He chuckled, "When was the last time you checked?"  
  
"Just now!"  
  
"I admire your spunk Serenity."  
  
"So touching. Go take your flattery somewhere where it can be appreciated. Like one of those sluts that are bashing eyelashes at you right now."  
  
"Do I sense jealousy?"  
  
"If you had sense, you would know that was a hint for you to go screw yourself."  
  
Darien scowled at the girl in his arms. If she was any other girl, she would just melt in his arms, but no. Serena still had to argue with him and spit insults in his face. He was oozing sensuality and the girl just totally ignored it, determined to see the bad side of him. He bared his teeth in frustration. No girl could resist his charms. It just didn't happen. It defied all reasons of chemistry. He swung her around, making her turn her attention on not tripping and falling flat on her face. A hand tapped his shoulder.  
  
"Brother, may I?"  
  
Darien was about to refuse his brother and keep Serena all to himself, when she saw her chance, and grounded her high heel into his toes. He winced in pain, and watched as she offered her hand to his brother, who swung her into a waltz. A red-head immediately attached herself to his arm, but he shrugged her off, seething. Serena was going to be his. He had patience, and he will wait till she comes begging to him.  
  
End of this chapter  
  
I'm getting really tired of asking for people to review, but here it is.. REVIEW (I'm begging)!!  
  
There. Okay, let's see..ah..the next chapter will be up shortly. I have nothing to do these days since I'm on vacation, so I can do a lot of typing. After though, I have a lot of work to do. Like swimming, school, homework, and a whole lot of stuff. So updating will not be on a daily basis as it has been these past few days. But, I will still try to work on all three stories that I have. I'm only human, and this really takes a lot of time. So, bye!  
  
By the way, have I mentioned to review? 


	7. A Different Perceptive

If you ask me, I think this chapter was a bit on the pointless side, but you'll understand the purpose by the next chapter, hopefully. Anyway, I have the plot pretty much taken care of, I just don't know how I'm going to go about wrapping up this story. I guess I'll worry about that later. Read and review!  
  
A Different Perceptive  
  
Weeks past by and Serena still held her resolve and worked herself harder than ever. She was determined to be better than the rest of the boys, especially Darien. They both fought regularly, over whatever that comes out of the other's mouth. Still, Darien had lost much of his nasty attitude. Instead, he seemed to be holding more of a resolution to their fighting. He no longer teased her about her looks, nor her lack of skills as a lady.  
  
Kelvin, on the other hand, still kept up his unmerciful loathing toward the girl. The incident at the party had shaken him, and he had found himself and Serena at the center of attention. Fueled by his hatred, he was more than ready to terrorize the girl at every opportunity. But he was more careful in doing it. The consequences of his past pranks had taught him that Serena had to be carefully reckoned with. Her quick thinking and quicker tongue could always send him howling in rage. Her developing skills in fighting also had him wary. The girl had beaten him down countless times and his famous reputation was already down the line. He was pretty sure that his parents had heard of his doings at the palace and it wasn't long before he was going to be send back home and given a good beating for his trouble and disgrace to the family. Unless he does something soon to salvage what pride he has left, he could kiss his family title good bye.  
  
********  
  
As Serena trudged up the stairs to her dorm, she couldn't help but let out a deep groan. Her muscles ached and she felt her head spin. She hated wrestling above all else. The boys would play a game in which they would charge at each other at full speed and go bash heads, trying to bowl the other one over. She was horrible at it, since they nearly always send her flying as if she had wings. It was terribly embarrassing, and she thanked the heavens that she could keep up pretty well in her other classes. Her academic grades were going pretty well too. She had been taught to read when she was little, and though she found mathematics terribly boring, she found history class to be really interesting, especially when learning about the history of the moon kingdom. She had long ago dismissed the theory of her being the crown princess of the moon, since she had caught a glimpse of the real princess just a few weeks past. Frankly, she thought that she looked like an absolute slut. The princess had blood red hair and an absolutely freakish dress. She was nothing from Serena's dreams or storybooks. In fact, the real princess seemed to be the complete opposite. Still, her attraction to the moon was still not diminished.  
  
She pushed open the door to her room and collapsed on the bed. The girls stood anxiously over her.  
  
"Are you all right?" Lita asked, peering over at her and checking for any injury.  
  
"I just need some sleep that's all."  
  
"You have homework you need to do," Amy pointed out.  
  
"I don't want to do it."  
  
"Don't be such a whiny baby. Do you want to be kicked out because of your poor grades?" Rei scowled.  
  
That got her up fast, and while still muttering curses under her breath, she dragged her bags over and started up on math problems. She hadn't even finished one problem when someone knocked on the door. Mina went over to open it.  
  
She said something that Serena couldn't hear, and the 6 boys filed in.  
  
"Wow. What a room! This is better than I thought. Not only is this room the biggest I've ever seen, it is filled with lovely girls," Jadeite joked.  
  
Serena looked up, "What are you doing here?"  
  
"Enjoying the view."  
  
"Then, I've say you seen enough. Get out," Serena held out a restraining hand toward Rei, who looked as if she was literally going to kick them out.  
  
The prince sidestepped his joking general, and took over the situation, "We're actually here to ask you to join our study group."  
  
"The library?"  
  
The boys nodded.  
  
"Why not?" she jumped up.  
  
"We'll go with you" Amy added, "That is, if you're okay with it. We need to get some work done as well."  
  
She nodded her consent and the group headed toward the library.  
  
They found seats in the corner, and began their work. Still, peace seemed short-lived when she spotted Kelvin saunter through the doors. She ignored him, thinking that he would do the same and she was right. He did ignore her, but his attention had been caught by the rest of the girls. Walking over, he seated himself down next to Amy, who regarded him with disgust. Still, she was too polite to tell him to go to hell, so she just went back to her work. Serena, however, kept an eye on them, incase he decided to try anything funny. None of the other girls knew who this wart-infested boy at their table was, so they paid no attention to him.  
  
Kelvin's hand swung around to hook around Amy's shoulder. That was when Serena stood up, "Girls, I don't believe you have met my good friend Kelvin yet. He's that pervert over there that is trying to feel Amy up right now. Shouldn't we give him our warm welcome?"  
  
Amy looked startled, "That's the Kelvin you talked about?" She faced him with absolute horror on her face, and slapped him. His face swung back with the impact and the imprint of a hand began to appear. Before he had time to recover, he found himself lifted off the ground by Lita and facing four very angry girls.  
  
Without a word, she swung him across the length of the library and out the door. The boys gawked, and the girls clapped.  
  
"That's takes care of the pest problem," Mina commented cheerfully.  
  
Jadeite looked a bit crestfallen, "Why are all the beautiful girls that I meet all so violent?" he whispered to Darien, who shrugged.  
  
"Did you see the way she just lifted him? Think of the strengths that needs. I mean, Kelvin's like so fat, I think he really just rolled out the door," Jadeite said.  
  
Nephrite smirked at him, "That should teach you not to mess with those girls, especially with those perverted comments of yours, unless you want to end up in the hospital wing, much worse off than out fat potato there."  
  
Jadeite puffed himself up, "I can take care of it."  
  
"Right."  
  
The boys began to clear up the table.  
  
"We'll meet tomorrow here as well?" Darien asked the girls.  
  
They nodded.  
  
The next day was Sunday, and therefor the day off for trainees. Serena and the girls decided to start the morning off with an early morning ride. Not wanting to catch any unwanted attention by wearing breeches, they resolved for skirts, much to Serena's disappointment. She hated her attire. Dressed in a light blue skirt that puffed out, she found herself trying unsuccessfully to weevil out it.  
  
"Don't worry about it Serena. We are going to spend this day exploring the woods around here. I've heard there's a village just a bit from here. We can go take a look."  
  
"I can't wear this. If I'm spotted in these ridiculous clothes, I'll be mocked forever," she wined.  
  
Rei cast her a stern look, "What reputation? Besides, we are living in the palace. People will just think of us as ordinary ladies passing by."  
  
Serena cast a hopeless look around, and finally gave in. She tied a matching bonnet to hide her hair and walked out the door with the rest of the girls. On their way to the stable, they chatted about where they could go. Anyone passing by would have seen 5 beautiful, mannered ladies out enjoying the sun.  
  
Serena chose to ride bareback on Midnight and just allow Silver to accompany them, rider-less. The rest of the girls saddled their own horses and all stood ready to go. Unlike Serena, they had all decided to ride sidesaddle, the proper way for a lady to ride. Serena however, refused and insisted on riding bareback and astride. Not wanting to argue any further, the girls relented. Still muttering, they set off. Unfortunately for them, Darien, Andrew and Jadeite were also deciding to take a morning ride, but by the time they were all read to go, the girls were already out of sight.  
  
"Serena, don't you think Silver is getting a little fat?" Amy asked, looking over and the cantering mare.  
  
"I think I'm going to have to put her on a diet. She hasn't eaten all that much these days though."  
  
"Hey, isn't that the village just ahead?" Lita called out.  
  
"I think so. Hey, that's the cutest village I've ever seen."  
  
"Let's see what they have in there," Mina suggested.  
  
Serena hung back a bit, "Uh...guys, we're not really dressed for this. We are supposed to be well-born ladies right? What could we possibly doing in this poor village?"  
  
"Don't be such a worry-wart Serena. They won't care," Rei spurred her horse to action.  
  
"Fine. Fine," grumbling, Serena followed the girls down the path.  
  
Unbeknown to them, Darien was also heading toward the village. They were visiting an old friend of theirs and had thought that this day would be perfect for their visit.  
  
"You know Darien, you seemed a bit changed these past days," Jadeite commented.  
  
"Of course I seemed changed. After I saw that slut that I'm supposed to marry, who wouldn't?" Darien asked bitterly.  
  
"She definitely wasn't who she seemed to be, was she?"  
  
"To hell no. That woman followed me around day and night, more during the night than the day, I might add. I can't believe Queen Serenity gave out such a nasty bitch. Those two are complete opposites."  
  
Andrew looked up, "I heard she changed her name to Beryl, said something about Serenity not suiting her personality."  
  
Darien snorted.  
  
Jadeite cast him a sly look, "Bet you wish that Serena was the princess, don't you?"  
  
His head shot up, "No way!"  
  
"Don't deny it. Only Serena could miss the way you look at her. On the other hand, she is way too innocent to notice. It's a good thing that she is training to be a lady knight, otherwise every man in this whole kingdom is going to be after her. Did you see what happened at that last ball? She comes in, and bam! Utter silence. You could literally see the drool dripping off the chins."  
  
"Shut up," Darien growled.  
  
"Touchy. You're going to have to hold back on that jealous streak there Darien. First things first. You're gong to have to get rid of all those mistresses parading behind you."  
  
"I said shut up! It's none of your business okay?!" Darien roared.  
  
"You're going to have to plan your course of action carefully Darien," Andrew began, "As much as you hate this, you are still betrothed. Even if you can manage to win her heart, what can you achieve? You will only break hers."  
  
"Do you really think it's love Andrew? Are you sure it is not lust?" Jadeite asked.  
  
"That's not for me to say."  
  
Darien turned in his saddle, "I don't know what it is, all right? I just know it is not love."  
  
***********  
  
I must say that I'm loosing my touch in cliff hangars. Anyway, I'm kind of stalling right now, you know, give myself some time to decide how I'm going to continue it. Maybe you can help me out here.  
  
I'm not going to give away the ending or ruin the fun. These choices are just for what you prefer. You could give ending ideas too if you like.  
  
skip all the knight training and have the couple get together as soon as possible  
  
go into the knight training (not too detailed) and just have love blossom  
  
anything you can come up with  
  
Like I said, the ending is all planned out and I'm most likely not going to change it, so it's just about how I'm going to go about it. I don't want to overdo the details and bore the hell out of my readers, but I don't want to be so vague and have the story end so abruptly that it'll leave people bewildered. *Sigh* I have such a tough job, but I really do enjoy writing. Till next time! 


	8. Out of Thin Air

********  
  
Out of Thin Air  
  
********  
  
It was a sight to see. Five mounted ladies parading through the village streets, peering curiously around. Indeed, it would have been once in a lifetime opportunity for the villagers, had they actually being there to see it. The streets were empty. Not a living soul stirred. Doors were bolted shut, windows sealed, and barred. A lone breeze drifted through, stirring some leaves, but that was the only movement that could be seen. The whole village seemed deserted.  
  
Serena stopped her horse and dismounted, drawing her sword as she did so. They turned a corner and arrived at what they assumed as the village square. A foul stench hit their nose and made them gag. It was the stench of rotting meat. Human corpses littered the ground and the day's rays were beginning to rot through the outer skin. They stood there in shock for a few minutes, refusing to believe what was in front of their eyes.  
  
"I'm going to report this. You guys wait for me at the village entrance. Touch nothing. Do nothing. I'll bring back help," Serena commanded, swing swiftly onto Midnight and digging her heels into his side. Like a flash, they were off. She forgot all about her ridiculous attire and just concentrated on riding.  
  
********  
  
"We should almost be at the village," Andrew commented.  
  
"Hope so. My legs are getting stiff."  
  
"What in the hell of the world...?" Jadeite was staring off into the distance, his eyes wide.  
  
"What's the matter?"  
  
Wordlessly, he pointed. There, Darien could clearly make out a figure atop a black horse, charging at full speed toward them. He narrowed his eyes against the sun rays... and nearly fell off his horse.  
  
The black horse he recognized as Midnight, but couldn't really tell who was actually on him. His first thought was that someone was stealing him, but then changed his mind when he saw the flapping dress. He was a bit amused, seeing how he never saw a lady, or any girl for that matter, riding a horse at such a speed, astride and bareback. His grin disappeared as he caught sight of the golden hair streaming behind. Only one girl had that kind of hair and the nerves to ride as she did now.  
  
Spurring his horse ahead, he raced to meet her. Seeing the prince, Serena skidded to a halt.  
  
"What is wrong with you? Racing around in skirts! Have you no shame?"  
  
She frowned, "What's so shameful about skirts? Never mind...listen. Me and the girls went to the village, you the one north of here?" she waited for the affirming nod, "The place is deserted. Not a living soul from what I can see. There are dead corpses in the village square."  
  
"You're certain?"  
  
"You think that I hallucinated and imagined the whole thing? Of course I'm certain. I left the girls at the entrance of the village. We should head there now," without waiting for a response, she spurred her horse and raced back toward her friends.  
  
The guys followed, anxious to find out what's happening. They found the girls standing at the gate.  
  
"We'll head in and take a look at what's going on. Why don't you girls head over to the castle and inform my father?" Darien addressed the girls.  
  
"We don't take orders from you," Rei scoffed.  
  
To her surprise though, Serena agreed with the prince, "He's right. You guys should take Silver and head back to the castle. We'll check things out here."  
  
"I'll take them back," Andrew offered.  
  
She nodded and watched as the 5 head back.  
  
"Let's go then."  
  
The trio headed in, leaving the horses at the entrance, keeping a wary eye about.  
  
"I have a bad feeling about this," Serena whispered.  
  
"Something evil."  
  
No sooner were the words or of his mouth, the sky darkened, and lightning flashed.  
  
"That storm is not natural. Weather can't change that quickly," Darien muttered.  
  
However, Serena wasn't listening. The second the lightning had set off in the sky, she had dove into Jadeite's arms. He smiled warmly down at her and she gave a weak smile.  
  
"You're scared of storms?" Darien peered at her, his lips forming into a smirk.  
  
She lifted her chin, "Do you have a problem with that?"  
  
He grinned knowingly, "Not at all."  
  
"Humph!"  
  
"Hey, who's that standing there?" Jadeite pointed.  
  
"Funny looking guy if you ask me. Can't see him clearly though."  
  
"Here, let me help," Serena bought her hand up and concentrated. A small ball of silver light uncurled itself, penetrating the surrounding blackness.  
  
The creature retreated, emitting a small growl as the silver light followed him.  
  
"Show yourself!" Darien growled.  
  
A pale figure stepped forward. Its face was sunken in, its eyes nearly popping out. He wore a simple black tunic, and dark gray hair flowed from his scalp to shoulders. He wasn't ugly... just creepy. A dark aurora shined around him, and he was enveloped by darkness.  
  
"Who dares enter?" his voice was raspy.  
  
The prince smirked, "I'm the prince of Earth, future ruler of this country, and I hereby order you to explain yourself and for the deaths of the villagers."  
  
Serena elbowed him, "Cut the crap and get to the chase. You think he's going to care that you are prince? Once you're dead, you can forget ruling anything except for your grave."  
  
"Couldn't hurt to introduce ourselves. Besides, I just wanted him to know who he's reckoning with," he moved into a fighting stance, drawing out his sword.  
  
"What for? It's not like he's going to dig a grave for us and buy us a tombstone so that he can carve our name on it," she followed his example.  
  
The figure drew himself up, "My name is Lucian and this is now my domain."  
  
"Ah... my name's Jadeite. This is Serena, and that's Darien. Great, now that we all know each other, get the HELL out of the KING'S LAND!"  
  
Lucian shook his head slowly, a ball of dark energy slowly forming around him.  
  
"You know, I've had it," Darien snarled, raising his sword and bringing it down over his head. The metal blade made contact with the dark energy bubble and all of hell exploded. Shock-waves blew them head over heels and Darien found himself flying through the air as if he grew wings, landing with a dull thud.  
  
"Darien! Are you all right?"  
  
"Still alive," he raised a hand in assurance.  
  
"You, Jadeite?"  
  
"Breathing."  
  
Serena stood herself up, "Who do you think you are?! No-one gets to push me around like that and you are going to pay!"  
  
Lucian smiled, "You are going to make me pay in skirts?"  
  
She pointed an accusing finger at him, "What do you people have against girls wearing skirts, huh? When I kick your ass to the next dimension, you had better think long and hard about this!"  
  
"In your dreams."  
  
"Get a life, creep! I don't dream about you!"  
  
A silver ball of light formed around Serena as she yelled out insults. As the fury in her mounted, so did her power. The light around her grew stronger and greater, but Lucian's power grew to match hers as well.  
  
She felt her power falteringly. She didn't have that much control over her magic, and she could feel what control she had slipping. She directed her mind to the images of those dead villagers and she felt her anger growing, along with her power. Giving it everything she had, she directed her energy toward him. Darkness and light collided in a huge explosion, and as the dust cleared, neither Serena nor Lucian could be seen.  
  
******** ;;^.^;;  
  
That took such a long time to get out. I was really stuck and really couldn't think of anything to write. Next chapter should be out much faster, and everything would flow more easily after that. Sorry for the delay. I'm working hard on my 'Playing with Fire' story and the 'Rose in Bloom' one as well, so they'll be updated soon too. The 'Rejection' story might take a little longer.  
  
Author's warning: There is a chance I might change my user name and the title of my 'Rose in Bloom' story. I'll keep you posted. Readers will be warned of any changes that are to be made two weeks in advance. 


	9. Bittersweet and Strange

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Bittersweet and Strange  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Where in the hell of the universe am I?"  
  
Serena slowly got to her feet, brushing off the dust and looking around. This wasn't Elysion. Heck..... she wasn't even on the same planet. She could see that clearly as she gazed at the blue orb hanging in the sky. Unless she was boiling on the sun..... this could mean only one thing.  
  
She was on the Moon.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"She's gone," Darien whispered, his face turning a gray ashen as the smoke cleared.  
  
"She can't be too far away."  
  
"Oh really? This is magic we are talking about. She could be anywhere! Anything could have happened," he began to pace, "Artemis. We need him. He knows what we should do. He knows how to get her back."  
  
Nodding in agreement, Andrew hurried for the horses. They left the village, never looking back. They found Artemis teaching the squires their lessons. Seeing the urgency on the prince's face, he immediately dismissed the class and hurried over.  
  
"Serenity... she's gone."  
  
"Gone?" he questioned, thinking she had ran away.  
  
Rapidly, Andrew recalled the events to him.  
  
Suddenly, Artemis began to smile, his face breaking into an easy smile, "I can tell you right now that she's on the moon."  
  
"How do you know?"  
  
"I felt her power heading there. My guess is that the magic of darkness and light combined must have repelled here there, to her birthplace."  
  
"That probably means that Lucian's rotting in hell," Darien muttered, "How are we supposed to get her back?"  
  
Two pairs of eyes turned his way.  
  
"Well... the moon princess is your bride-to-be," Andrew commented casually.  
  
"True," Artemis agreed, "You will rule the moon some day, so you should familiarize with the planet ahead of time."  
  
"But... if they catch me snooping me around the moon, they'll think I'm a spy!"  
  
"No they won't," the elder man was smiling now, "Have you forgotten the annual moon festival? You and your brother were supposed to arrive there tomorrow, but just one day ahead shouldn't be a problem, don't you agree? We could always make up some lie to cover for you. Once you get there, all you have to do is to get a hold of Serena. Stay there till the festival has ended and make your arrival back home. There's nothing to it. I'll even give you a charm to help you find Serena easier."  
  
"You seemed pretty worried back there Darien," Andrew teased, "Shouldn't you go save the lady in distress and win her favor?"  
  
"Shuddup."  
  
"What was that, my prince? Speak louder cause I can't hear you."  
  
"I said I'll do it!" he shouted, spinning on his heels, "She owns me big after this!"  
  
"She saved your sorry life. This is the least you can do," the blond yelled back.  
  
Rolling his eyes in exasperation, he went to give the news of the prince's early departure.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The moon palace wasn't what she had imagined it to be. Nothing on the moon was like what she had read in her books. She wandered aimlessly, debating with herself whether or not she should enter the palace. Would they believe her if she told them who she was and the reason of her visit? Probably not. From what she had seen of the princess here, she didn't think that her sudden stay would be appreciated. Still, what choice did she have? Wait for someone to just drop out of the sky and escort her back to Earth? Most likely, that was not going to happen.  
  
Heaving a big sigh, Serena headed for the palace, taking a detour through the gardens. As she walked among the beautiful flowers, she felt at home, a feeling that she had never before felt. Plopping down on a nearby bench, she paused to just enjoy the sweet atmosphere. As time passed, Serena felt more and more sleepy. The magic she had used up was taking her toll on her and the fresh scents were luring her to sleep. 'Just a nap,' she told herself, before falling into a dreamless slumber.  
  
"Serenity... Serenity... wake up... wake up!!"  
  
Groaning, she shrugged off the offending hand, turned around, and fell back asleep.  
  
The voice growled, "Fine. You give me no choice."  
  
A bucket of cold water came crashing down on her head, "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" *breath* "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" *deep breath* "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!! You no good son of a *****!"  
  
"SHUT UP!" Darien yelled, "Are you forgetting where you are?!"  
  
"What are you doing here?"  
  
He rolled his eyes in exasperation, "I came to rescue your sorry butt. What do I get in return?" He pointed at her, "You own me so big after this."  
  
"I never asked you to pour water on me," she retorted.  
  
"I never asked you to be such a pig when you sleep!"  
  
"I never asked you to come rescue me."  
  
"I never asked to rescue you either! It just happened that I was bullied into it, and since I was supposed to come anyway... here I am."  
  
Serena's face lit up, "Oh! The annual moon festival. I always wanted to participate in it. Does this mean that I can stay here until the festival's ended?"  
  
The prince smiled slyly, "Of course... as my servant." He put up a hand to silence her protests, "You have no choice. You can not go back home and even if you do, you'll miss the festival. You don't want that, do you?"  
  
She stayed silent.  
  
He continued, "As a prince, reason would tell me to bring a personal servant and since I have bought none, your identity would be busted, don't you agree?"  
  
"Fine," she snapped, "But if you start ordering me about, I will beat up your ass!" "Is that the way to speak to your benefactor?"  
  
"No, but I don't see my benefactor, do you?"  
  
Darien opened his mouth to protest the attack on his ego but stopped as he realized that this was one battle he just couldn't win... not when Serena was intent on making his life hell anyway, "Look, we are being totally immature and we are wasting time just sitting here. We might as well head for the palace."  
  
Grumbling about immaturity, Serena reluctantly stood up, brushing the dust off her skirt. Not only was her outfit not meant for a knight in training, it was obviously not meant for a servant either.  
  
Still mumbling under her breath, the pair made their way back to the moon castle, neither saying a word in fear that another argument would start. That was normally the case when one of them commented on something and the only non-violent way of solving such a problem was to keep their mouth shut and sealed... something they often failed in doing.  
  
After being shown to their quarters, Serena took a flying leap on to the king-sized bed. Darien frowned at her as she jumped up and down on it, enjoying the soft fabric under her skin. Meanwhile, Seiya just stood aside and looked on.  
  
"Get off MY bed!" Darien snarled.  
  
She ignored him.  
  
"You..." he pointed to a side door, "sleep in there. It's the servant's quarter."  
  
She looked snottily at him, "The only lowly one I see here is you... so you are just going to have to move yourself in there," she paused, glancing at the tiny door, "Do you think you can fit through that door? With your weight and size, we don't want you go get stuck halfway through."  
  
He growled menacingly, stalking over to her and slinging her over his shoulder.  
  
"Grab her stuff," he ordered Seiya, who ignored him.  
  
Dodging her flying fists, he opened the door, wincing as she repeatedly kicked, elbowed, and punched him. With one last grunt, he heaved her into the little room and locked the door.  
  
"That takes care of the pest problem," he exclaimed cheerfully, grabbing her bags and throwing them in as well, closing the door before she could get out.  
  
"That wasn't nice," his brother commented.  
  
He shrugged, "Who cares? She would have done the same thing if she had been me."  
  
"But she's not you."  
  
"Whose side are you on anyway?" he demanded.  
  
Seiya smiled at him, "Serena's of course."  
  
A muffled 'Thanks Seiya' could be heard from behind the doors.  
  
Darien snorted indignantly, "Are you going to enter the fencing tournament here?"  
  
"No. I'm planning on trying the wrestling competition this time. Registration is due today, you know."  
  
"Way ahead of you." Grinning, he fetched a note from his desk and walked over to Serena's room. Unlocking the door, he handed the paper to the brooding girl sitting within, "Give this to the people in charge of the tournaments will you?"  
  
She didn't move.  
  
"Do it before I decide to make you draw up my bath," he commanded.  
  
Sighing, Serena dragged herself off the bed and reluctantly took the note, slamming the door shut behind her and ignoring the hysterical laughter coming from within. She followed the directions given to her by a maid and made her ways to a booth set in front of the castle.  
  
A grouchy looking man beckoned her forward, "Are you sighing up for the competitions, girl?"  
  
"I'm sighing up for Prince Endymion of Earth, sir."  
  
"Sport?"  
  
"Fencing, sir."  
  
Gruffly, he scribbled down some stuff, "Anything else?"  
  
Serena hesitated, "Yes sir. I'd like to sign myself up as well."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I LIVE! Yip, I'm happy to say that I'm alive and writing. God, that took me so long to update. I'm REALLY, REALLY sorry about such a delay. Lately, I have gone really unsatisfied with the length of these chapters. They just seem extremely short to me. I'll TRY to make them longer, but I make no promises. 


End file.
